


Lost Grimoire of Gaia

by Schuneko



Series: Express Lane [4]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daemon/Familiar, F/F, Ianto is Trans, Ianto is a powerful witch/warlock, Ianto is related to Rowena and Crowley, Jack knows about more than just aliens, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smutt, shameless smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: An unstoppable DemiGod is on the rampage and Team Free Will is low on options.A weird note in a random Men of Letters journal ends up leading them to Torchwood.Across the pond, Ianto thinks being trans is his biggest worry.Just wait till the Winchesters show up in the tourist office without so much as a call.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Ianto Jones/Dean Winchester (past), Ianto Jones/OC, Jack Harkness/ Castiel(Supernatural) (past), Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harknesss/Ianto Jones/OC
Series: Express Lane [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest brain childe. AKA I’m rewatching Supernatural. My muse of course was like stfu and write a crossover now!! 
> 
> Me:...fine
> 
> Here you go, please let me know if I should keep going. I probably will, but it’s. Always nice to hear from you regardless. ^_^

_ 803 Years ago _

_Forest Clearing..._

A group of women are gathered around an altar of sorts. All of them wear robes of blue so dark it looks black. The heavy, yet still flowing material was whipping around in the growing wind. Suddenly, a blonde haired woman came forth from the trees behind the others, a young dark haired girl by her side. "Up to the alter my love, just like we practiced." She intones, looking at her daughter with love in her eyes. This is a proud moment for not just said woman, but for the entire Sisterhood. One foretold even before the blonde witch had announced her pregnancy in the first place.

The young girl nods to her mother, steeling herself for what was to come. When she reaches the dais, an elder woman steps up as well. "Sisters! Sisters of Knowledge, Sisters of Life. Sisters of Light, and of Dark. My Sisters of Gaia we are here tonight to welcome young Tethys into our circle." The grey haired woman calls, and low chanting begins. The blonde joins the group of witches next to a woman with striking orange hair, the two women smile at each other in clear excitement. "Step forward childe." The elder beckoned, and the dark haired girl did so confidently.

**~LGoG~**

Ianto wakes up with more of a sigh than shock, he hasn't had that dream in years. Mother, the Sisters, they had all been so proud of his past self. Especially later when she/he was chosen. He reached back with a small smile. Grie's fur was always so soft under his fingers even after all this time. He wasn't surprised the Daemon/Familiar never showed age; thanks to their bond, he didn't either. Grielannia found his youthful appearance pleasing. The Daemon had therefor decided long ago that Jones/Tethys no longer needed to do something as silly as growing old. She started to purr at his touch. Stretching to give him more surface to pet. "Staying home Grie, or are we hiding you from the team again?" The witch/warlock asked fondly, despite already knowing the answer.

"You should tell them my bonded. All this sneaking around bores me." The humanoid catlike creature gave an exasperated sigh. Guiding his hand between her thighs. Her paws uncurled, claws extending as she moaned in delight. Then turned over to face her life companion while he continued to pleasure her. When Grielannia had answered Tethys's call all those years ago, she never knew this was where they'd be now. The Daemon had expected the usual 400 year contract between a witch, and familiar; not a full soul bond.

"You know I can't do that Grie I…" Ianto started, adding. "They don't even know I'm trans, let alone an eight hundred year old witch with a soul bonded Daemon." Jones replied all while his clever fingers worked to get her off. The dark haired man pulled his hand from between her thighs after she'd reached her peak, and he leaned up to kiss her. Standing from the bed before she could pull him to her. First, he picked out a specially tailored suit from the wardrobe then walked to the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror, thinking of why he didn't just use a full spell, but it was always about fluidity of the two when it came to his body; rather than being one gender, or the other. So, he had a flat chest, and more angular facial features, but he still had a cunt, and not a cock.

Ianto was naked under the warm water when she joined him. Unsurprised Grie had chosen her intersex form. He moaned when her thick member slid between his thighs. "Please, please put it in." Jones begged, needing to feel close to her again. She teased for a couple seconds, then guided her erection past his silken folds. Ianto's mouth dropping open as his inner walls stretched with the intrusion. "Oh, mother Goddess!" He exclaimed when she started to thrust immediately.

"I hope you didn't think I'd leave you wanting my love." Grie hummed with smile, kissing along his neck. Pulling him back into her movements as her fingers started to tease his clit. "All these years together, I know just how to please you bonded." Grielannia purred, her tail trailing up his body to his peaked nipples, caressing his slick skin as it went. He was nearly there, all he needed was a tiny push. "Cum on my cock, cum for me Tethys. Cover my length with your pussy juices." She ordered knowing he actually liked hearing his old name from her lips.

He was always reminded Grie was part demon when it came to sex between the two of them. The daemon had an almost insatiable lust, and her mouth was downright filthy. He loved her for both qualities, he loved all her weird quirks, he loved everything about her, always. Ianto's cunt clenched when she had used his other name. The name that connected her to him. Jones could feel their bond ignite when he came with a drawn out moan, and she just kept going. "Grie…" Ianto gasped, as she continued to pound into him. "Goddess I'm going to…Oh! Oh!" The younger looking man cried as another orgasm rolled through him. He almost went boneless when feeling her own made him hit a third.

**~LGoG~**

Jack looked up as Ianto Jones walked in. "Morning Sir." The man called out before heading right for the Archives. The Captain's eyebrows rose as he watched his teammate just walk by. Unable to stop himself from eyeing the pert arse he'd love to get his hands on.

Harkness really wished Ianto would finally confide in him. It hurt knowing the Trans man still felt he had to hide. The 21st century really sucked a gnarly unwashed dick sometimes. All their prejudices against, sex and who you should be having it with. Jack could be showing Ianto how gorgeous, and sexy he thought Jones was, but instead he was stuck up in his office. Drinking instant coffee because his admittedly, adorably timid Archivist hadn't made the good stuff yet.

Maybe theCaptain should just go down there. Tell Ianto he knew, and he still wanted the dark haired man in his bed. Harkness set down his mug with a determined kind of smile. That was exactly what he was going to do.

Jack was about to learn a lot more than Ianto ever meant to tell.

**TBC...**


	2. Team Free Will

_ Across the Pond _

_Men of Letters Bunker…_

Dean stepped from the shower, the Werewolf blood now gone from his face, and hair. He had on a towel around his hips, one around his neck, and nothing else. Stray drops of water were dripping down his chest as he walked by to the kitchen for a beer. After grabbing three bottles from the fridge, he continued into the library/research room to see what his brother, and angel/lover had come up with. "What have we got? Found anything yet?" The older Winchester asked brusquely as he opened his bottle.

"Honestly? Not much…I…" Sam stopped when he looked up to see his brother in nothing but a low slung towel, drinking a beer, all while still staring at him expectantly. "Really Dean?" The younger man scoffed, turning from the old journal.

"What?" The older Winchester questioned. "You guys said go take a shower. I took a shower." He smirked, taking a long sip from his beer.

"I didn't think I had to tell you to put clean clothes on afterward…" Sam grumbled with a roll of his eyes, before going back to the text he was currently scouring through.

"What? Cass likes it, don't you Cass?" Dean grinned at his lover then winked.

The angel looked up. "Yes Dean, I like your body, but perhaps Samuel has a point." Castiel admitted in that gruff voice Dean loved so much. The older Winchester huffed, shrugged in defeat, and ambled off to get dressed.

"I don't know how you put up with him sometimes." Sam mused as he grabbed an unopened bottle for himself. He really should have expected the angel's dead pan answer.

"All the sex helps." Cass replied, not even looking up when Sam did a spit take.

**LGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoG**

_ Torchwood Hub _

_Archives…_

The young looking witch/warlock was sat in front of Their desk. A makeshift altar before Them. A ceremonial bowl with a bag of coffee beans was in the middle. Soft feminine chanting filtered through the underground room. Currently They were casting, and when casting Ianto always reverted back to Tethys. Right now, it was just a simple spell to make the coffee even more energizing, and better for the team. She was in the middle of the last line when Grie started to perk up as if sensing something.

"Ianto! Ianto I wanted to…" Jack called jovially, stopping abruptly when he noticed, not just the black cat curled around Ianto's shoulders, watching his every move. But also, the fact that Jones now had much, much longer hair, and bigger breasts to boot. Not to mention what was clearly an altar on his subordinate's desk. The Captain had a feeling from the way its eyes tracked him, that said cat was anything, but an actual cat. He would willingly swear that whatever said creature was, it winked at him, and he, well he winked right back.

"Jack! Jack I…" Tethys started, standing abruptly. Her feminine voice not even giving the Captain pause. The younger looking witch/warlock desperately tried to think of something else to say, but couldn't. Rubbing a nervous hand over Their hair which changed Tethys back into Ianto's form.

"You must be pretty hi level to shift without a spoken spell Yan." Harkness mused with a grin. Trying to keep his tone light since the Archivist was already looking like he'd just signed his own death warrant.

Jones fought not to blush, but he didn't relax just yet. "You…you're not mad? Not going to lock me up?" Ianto mumbled nervously even as Jack stepped forward. He bit his lip like he was trying to stop speaking, and looked down

"For making our coffee a health drink? If you had something nefarious planned, I think you would have done it by now." The Captain replied, finally reaching the younger looking man. "As for you being trans, I wish you would have felt you could tell me sooner, but I understand why you didn't." Harkness admitted cupping the Archivists cheek, and tilting his face up. The Daemon gracefully leapt to the desk, continuing to watch the other two with interest.

Ianto's breath stalled as his boss's thumb trailed along his bottom lip. "Jack what are you…" his question stopped as the Captain's mouth fell on his own. Jones's shock lasted all of two seconds. Then he was pulling Harkness closer by the bracers, and deepening their kiss. The younger looking man decided his boss's lips should really be a registered weapon.

Jack turned them mid make out, and fell back into Ianto's desk chair, pulling the trans man right along with him. "I was…I'm just so used to hiding who I am." Jones explained when the kiss broke. The young looking warlock was tired of just fading into the background, or outright lying to survive however. "I…I want to tell you everything Jack." Ianto decided before leaning in again.

If the Captain wasn't hard before, he sure was now. The warlock's trust like a drug to him, and he rocked his hips up. Both knew they were on borrowed time already as far as privacy was concerned. Somehow, they managed to fit together, grinding, touching, and kissing in a way that got them both what they needed. "Yes Yan! Fuck!" Harkness exclaimed as Ianto worked his aching sex along Jack's knee. Perfectly grinding his thigh against the Captain's trapped erection at the same time.

"Jack! Oh, Goddess I'm so close." The younger looking man cried against the older looking man's skin. Harkness's clever fingers had snuck past his unzipped flies, and into his silk knickers to tease his stiff clit. Grie was serenely watching the two enjoying the pleasure leaking into the bond.

"Cum for me Ianto." Jack commanded, pushing three fingers right into her dewey cunt. Stroking his silky walls, while Jones's head dropped to his shoulder. "Next time I'll fill your wet pussy with my hard cock. Next time I'm going to fuck you so good." The Captain purred, and the younger looking man moaned in response. "Now cum!"

Only seconds after the two of them had reached a hasty yet satisfying climax. The klaxons sounded. Harkness removed his fingers, and licked them clean before kissing Ianto to share the taste. Reluctantly they both got up and righted any undone clothing.

"Lunch, my office?" Jack asked breathlessly from where he was now stood by the stairs. Jones just nodded, still a bit muddled from everything. Thankfully the Captain understood, throwing a grin at the daemon before he practically skipped up to the main hub.

Ianto looked over at Grie. "Don't even start."

**LGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoG**

_ Men of Letters Bunker _

_Library/Research Room…_

Now wearing jeans, and a button down over a white t shirt, the older of the brothers walked back into the large room. "Better…princess?" Dean snarked to which Sam just flicked him off then turned another page. "Look, this thing, whatever it is. Isn't getting any deader, and I'm not getting younger, so?"

Sam Winchester sighed. "I don't know Dean; it may not mean anything." The youngest of the three admitted.

"But…" The older Winchester coaxed with a look of impatience.

"Ok, ok, see these?" Sam asked, showing Dean the weird almost watermarks on the worn pages. The older brother nodded. "Well when you put them under light, it's like someone made them as notes, but they just keep saying Lost Grimoire, and Sisterhood of Gaia. Over, and over."

As soon as the words left Sam Winchester's lips, Castiel stood abruptly, then disappeared.

"Cass?" Both brothers called in shocked question.

Sam continued when it was clear the angel wasn't coming back right away. "I looked, and the Sisterhood of Gaia. Either doesn't exist, or anything, even just legends aren't recorded."

**TBC…**


	3. Greek Myths are Not All Fiction

USA: _ Somewhere in the Midwest _

_Playground Portal to Heaven_

Castiel sits at a bench, and waits. He waits long enough that he almost leaves; when he hears the sound of flapping wings. A young woman sits next to him, her navy pantsuit sharp, and unblemished. Her hair dark, perfectly coiffed even in the wind. She doesn't speak, not yet.

"Dumah, I…" The male bodied angel starts, but stops; unsure.

"This better be important. I almost listened to the rest of our kin, and didn't show at all." The female bodied angel huffed, not even looking at her former 'brother'. Delicate fingers smoothed across her pants as she just continued to look elsewhere.

The other angel turned back, sitting straight even as he spoke. "Is…is it true, did God have a daughter?" Castiel asked without preamble.

Dumah actually turned, "The Greeks got a few things right." She actually smirked, then added. "Tethys. God, and who the Greeks call Gia, named her Tethys. She was so beautiful, and showed strong earth based powers." The female bodied angel started to explain. Noting the other angel was listening intently. "She loved our father very much, but she also longed to be with her mother, and help further create the earth. So, he let her go, while Jesus stayed with God until he was sent to save the humans."

"Did…did I?" He tried to ask again knowing there was something else, but he just couldn't make himself say it. Castiel frowned in frustration. Maybe he really had been here with the humans far too long. Gained too much empathy, and love of others from his experiences. Castiel couldn't regret it, Dean was precious to him. In a different way, so were the others.

"Relax Castiel." Dumah actually softened. "God trusted her protection to you after you stopped a rogue attack on her life. Why do you think you were sent here to earth so many times in the beginning?" The female bodied angel replied.

"So, why then? I don't remember any of this." Cass questioned gruffly, everything trying to click into place. Suddenly, he could see a faded memory. Tethys, she was breathtaking, the oceans formed from her fingertips, clouds from her breath, and streams from her toes. Her tears were like rain, but her smile could build waterfalls, or an oasis in a desert.

"We were called away, even you. So, you hid her, from yourself too it would seem. Now she's just…" She explained. Looking up when he stood.

"Thank You Dumah." Cass intoned then immediately left.

Dumah simply sighed, then walked to the portal. Lucky for him, she had other things to worry about.

**LGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoG**

_ Torchwood 3 _

_Jack's Office…_

"I could order something for us sir." Ianto tried even as the Captain sucked kisses down his throat. The younger man's eyes rolled in pleasure. He'd only half expected a different outcome. Harkness had near attacked when Jones had brought coffee, and a takeout menu up to the older looking man's office.

"I'm feeling naughty. I want to have dessert first." Harkness purred, pulling at Jones's belt. Lifting the warlock to his desk after letting Ianto's trousers drop. The older looking man had been quick to rip off Ianto's soaked panties before spreading his thighs, and ducking between them. Luxuriating in Jones's hands carding through his hair as Ianto held him in place.

Grie sat on the couch, still content to watch her bonded with the other man. She started to purr, seeing the pleasure cross Jones's face as Jack continued to eat the younger looking warlock's sweet cunt.

"Oh! Oh! Mother Goddess yes!" Ianto gasped, as he rocked his hips into the Captain's all to eager tongue. Then three talented fingers replaced it, and Harkness's lips wrapped around the younger looking man's stiff clit. "Gods Jack oh! I'm going to cum. Ooooh Daddy, please can I?" Jones was too lost to realize what he'd just said, but the Captain sure had, and so had the Daemon discretely getting herself off as she gazed at them.

"Hold it for me baby boy. Daddy doesn't want you cumming unless you're full of his hard cock." Jack purred, stopping all stimulation, and Ianto groaned at the loss. "You want Daddy's big dick in your wet pussy don't you baby boy?" The Captain asked as he worked his own flies open. Clear consent always important to the older looking man.

"Please Daddy, please let your baby boy taste your fat cock first." Jones replied. He'd lived a long time, tried A Lot of things. The younger looking warlock was fond of Daddy Kink, and was quite glad Harkness seemed to like it too. Suddenly he was turned so his head would hang at the perfect height.

"Show Daddy, show him how much baby boy wants his hard dick." Jack grinned, pulling himself free from his open trousers. The younger looking man eagerly opened his lips, and the Captain was more than happy to feed Ianto his substantial length.

Grielannia was unsatisfied with her bit roll. She half shifted to her humanoid female form. Slipping a toy into her own empty pussy before striding to the desk. Jack just watched her with a grin. Spreading Jones legs apart for the Daemon as his lean forward forced his cock further down the younger looking warlock's throat. Grie grinned back as she took a seat then leaned forward. Lapping at the plush folds of her bonded's sex like a bowl of cream.

Ianto moaned helplessly around the member in his throat. Clutching at air till Jack grabbed the younger looking man's hands to ground him. "Feel it baby boy, and remember not to cum. Take it for Daddy." The Captain soothed as he continued to thrust. The Daemon kept licking, the toy inside her at a more than pleasant buzz while she did. "Daddy's gonna cum, you want it, don't you? My good boy?" Harkness asked, pleased when the younger looking man just hummed, and nodded, but didn't stop. Jack started to fuck into Ianto's lovely mouth faster, and faster till he was spilling down Jones's throat with a loud groan. "Don't cum yet baby boy. Daddy was naughty but good boys always eat lunch before dessert. Go order us food, and after Daddy's gonna let his good boy cum on his thick cock." The Captain promised, and Grie stopped her ministrations with a sly grin at Harkness's descion to make her lover wait.

**TBC…**


	4. Did I do that?

** Torchwood 3 Cardiff **

_Hub…_

Grielania, had decided that Jack could be trusted with her bonded, and that she could leave the two be without worry. So, when they were done eating, Grie announced that she was going back to the space Jones had made for her down in the archives. The warlock knew where his Daemon was really going, and couldn’t help the smirk when she left.

After eating his meal like a good boy should, and especially being that they were now alone. Ianto really should have expected Jack’s literal ambush. At least his boss had let him clean up the food first first. The warlock had barely returned from taking the trash to the incinerator, when he was spun around, and pressed to the wall. Facing forward as Harkness fit himself to the younger looking man’s back. Hot breath that smelled of mint rather than the Chinese food they just ate, wafted down Jones’s neck.

Jack flexed his hips, pressing his substantial length into Ianto’s pert arse. Causing the man in question to keen. “Daddy’s going to fill Baby boy’s sweet pussy so good.” The Captain purred as he rocked his hips again. The older looking man’s cock began to fill as he kept up the motion, and Ianto moaned in anticipation. “Tell Daddy how bad baby boy wants his big dick.” Harkness urged while he moved. 

“Ooh please, please. Baby boy wants Daddy’s cock in his wet cunt sooo bad.” Ianto begged, grinding said arse back into the older man’s fully erect length. Not one known for patience, Jack was suddenly pulling Jones away from the wall. The warlock was now bent over the front of his boss’s desk, arse out. Squirming under the hand that held him down. He was trusting the Captain to know that he was merely playing it up, and not really afraid of the older looking man. “Baby boy’s sweet pussy is So empty, Daddy please!” Ianto whined impatiently as Jack continued to tease him. 

Harkness was quick, and efficient then. Opening, or just shoving aside what was blocking his true goal, clothing wise anyway. Pushing his fingers past those perfect lips, and into Ianto’s mouth. “Nice, and wet baby boy, it’s all you’ll get.” The Captain purred. His eyes rolling as the warlock treated the older looking man’s fingers like he would if they were really Jack’s substantial cock. After the Captain deemed his digits wet enough, he spit slicked said erect length with the dripping saliva. “Hope you’re ready for a cunt full of Daddy’s big dick baby boy.” Harkness husked with a grin; right before seating himself in Jones with one strong thrust.

“Oh! Mother fucking Goddess!” The younger looking warlock cried out as he felt the smooth stretch of his inner walls. Not even Greilania had filled Ianto that well. Made him feel so alive, so complete.

Out of nowhere, Jack’s office was covered in the thinnest, but clearest sheet of ice said immortal had ever seen. It stayed for a second, or two then the ice burst into a shimmer of glitter.

To his credit, the Captain didn’t even blink at what he just saw.

Harkness slowly realized that the warlock himself, didn’t even notice what had just happened. Ianto having been too lost in the feeling of being joined with someone who fit him so well; to register anything else. The older looking man simply shifted his hips around till he found a good angle, then began thrusting in rhythm. “Oh Yes. Baby boy’s sweet pussy, so tight, so wet for Daddy.” Jack praised while he moved. The immortal knew finally fucking Ianto would feel good, but damn this was better than just good. This was perfection.

“Daaaddy. Oooh Daddy’s cock feels so good in my wet cunt. Please fuck your Baby boy’s dripping pussy harder.” Jones begged in delight, wanting to feel more. His own hips winding, and grinding, trying to add to the pleasure, and urge Jack on.

Harkness’s hands wrapped tightly around Jones’s waist, and yanked him flush to the older looking man’s bucking hips. “Don’t cum till I tell you, you can Baby boy.” The Captain warned even as he upped his pace. Sharing his now younger looking lover’s moan of satisfaction when he did. Jack then leaned in to kiss the warlock, causing his already almost unrelenting thrusts to hit even deeper inside Ianto’s tight cunt.

Not wanting to disobey his older looking lover the very first time they played this way. Ianto had to break away from the lip lock to cry out. “It’s so…I’m…Please Daddy, please can your Baby boy cum?” Ianto begged helplessly; knowing he’d be unable to hold out much longer when everything felt this amazing.

“Since you’ve been such a good Baby boy for Daddy.” Harkness purred in Ianto’s ear. Feeling the walls of his warlock’s tight, wet pussy beginning to flutter. The older man knew Jones wouldn’t want to be bad, but likely couldn’t keep himself from cumming much longer at the same time. “Cum for me baby boy. Cum all over my thick cock while I keep fucking you.” Jack decided, not wanting to be done with the younger man just yet. Ianto, having been given permission/ordered to cum, cried out his orgasm. The warlock’s warm, wet, and silky cunt walls clamped around his older looking lover’s substantial dick in waves. The Captain just kept right on thrusting; rolling Jones into his next orgasm. “How many times will you cum for Daddy Baby boy?” Harkness mused while his hips increased their rhythm.

Grielania was a lust Daemon, so marathon sex was nothing knew to Ianto.

“Oh Goddess yes! Please Daddy more.” Jones answered in a whine. Easily letting Jack flip the warlock to his back, hitch Ianto’s legs up his hips, and slide his cum covered cock back inside his younger looking lover’s already punished pussy. “Oooh Daddy.” Jones groaned out as the Captain resumed his rhythm. 

In the end, Jack got 4 more orgasms out of his new lover, and three for himself before they parted from each other. Both bodies heaving for air, their lust finally sated, for now.

“I did that didn’t I?” Ianto remarked sheepishly, noting the fine dusting of glitter coating nearly ever other surface around them. The warlock began to chant a simple spell to clean the mess he’d made

“Honestly I’m kind of flattered I caused such a reaction.” The Captain answered with a grin while Jones casting.The older looking man openly leered as a still naked Ianto changed to Tethys. Harkness really wanted to caress the shapely body, and luscious breasts. His cock gave a valiant try, but he knew they didn’t have time for more. 

**LGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoG**

_Men of Letters Bunker_

It was after midnight when Cass showed back up in Dean’s bedroom. Suddenly, there the Angel sat on the edge of their bed, head in hands, and looking entirely lost. “Why!? Why must I always choose between duty to God, and my love for you?” Cass questioned the room in anger. He wasn’t really expecting a reply, but he got one anyway.

The older Winchester sighed, “Having a choice is God’s gift, what happens after you chose, well…” Dean trailed off, coming to sit next to his lover. He wasn’t sure if the Angel wanted comfort from him, but he was here to give it anyway. 

Cass’s hand reached for the older Winchester’s cheek “Every other time I’d chose you, but… There’s another involved I have to think about. An innocent holy being, I’ve killed too many already and I... Tell me what I should do Dean. If I betray my duty, can you keep her safe? Would you care enough to?” Castiel asked before blinking away again.

**~TLGoG~**

“He knows something but…” Dean sighed, taking a drag from his bear as he stood across from his younger brother in the kitchen. “I can’t just make him tell me, even if it helps us. I just… I can’t, not when he’s protecting an innocent.”

Sam didn’t want to mention it was a line they probably crossed thousands of times. It seemed that after taking Cass as a lover, Dean was trying to think differently. Jury was still out on how he felt about the change.

“I know, I know I’m an ends justify the means. Kill one to save a hundred kinda guy, but I’m trying to change ok. Because truth is I really didn’t like that guy. I really don’t want to be him anymore.” The older Winchester admitted.

“Well hopefully you won’t have to.” The younger brother replied. “We do know a Witch or two after all, lets try asking them first.”

**LGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoGLGoG**

_Undisclosed Location_

_The Den_

_(Underground Bar/Sex Club for Daemons, and Masters)_

Grielania in her female form, lounged lazily in her private booth. Her eyes scanning the room, and the delightful debauchery happening all around her. She’d missed the freedom of The Den. Earth could be so restricting sometimes, but not here. Here she was free to indulge without fear of scrutiny.

An Avian Daemon named Clairietta was currently dancing around the pole set in the square ‘stage’ in the middle of the semi private space. Clair was more human than bird, but she still had feathers instead of skin. The lounging Daemon started to play with herself as she eagerly watched Clairetta tease off her sparkly bralette, before bending to show the jeweled thong barely covering her own plush pink pussy lips.

The Avian Daemon stood up after teasing Grie with the view by shaking her hips, and continued to dance around the pole. Pulling moves that had her legs spread wide, and her breasts shaking enticingly. Grielania took a small, sleek vibrator from a side table. Running the toy almost lazily over her clit while she continued to observe Clair. The dancer slid off her G-string completely. Then Clairetta suckled at her own fingers, and dragged the saliva wet digits down her feathered body.

Grie licked her lips, leaning forward as Clair started to tease the folds of her own cunt. The feline looking Daemon purred, pushing the vibrator harder against her own clit. Her eyes glued to the display before her. The avian Daemon went to her knees, shaking her breasts, and winding her hips while she rode her hand. Clairetta’s body was writhing in time with the pulsing beat of the club. Four fingers in her own dewey pussy. Their Eyes were on each other as they both worked themselves to an orgasm.

Next thing Grielania knew, Clair was holding an impressively sized purple dildo. Using her free hand to beckon Grie closer. The feline daemon was only too happy to oblige. “Why, Clairietta, have you missed me?” Grielannia purred with a smirk as she reached the other Daemon. Grie, and Tethys/Ianto often visited this underground sex club. Both becoming quite fond of the Avian along with The Den’s other employees.

“You know I have Grie, we’ve all missed both of you.” The Avian dancer replied truthfully.

When the feline Daemon was close enough, Grielania took the dildo Clairietta held into her own mouth. Grie deep throated the toy even as she then started teasing Clair’s barred pussy lips with clever fingers. The avian Daemon moaned when Grielania’s digits pushed deeper into her wet cunt. After a few pleasurable minutes, the feline Daemon released the now spit slicked dildo from between her lips with a final suckle. Grielania then told Clair to fill her empty pussy with the toy. Grie continued to masturbate the avian while Clairietta pushed the dildo into the feline Daemon’s tight cunt. 

The avian Daemon suddenly pulled Grielania closer to kiss her. Clair continued to thrust the dildo into Grie’s stretched pussy while they claimed each other’s mouths. Then Grielania smoothly changed into her intersex form without breaking the lip lock. Slowly Grie pushed her substantial cock right into Clairietta’s waiting cunt. Clair continued to move the dildo even as Grielania fucked her. “Oh! Grie.” The Avian dancer gasped out as the feline Daemon thrust her hips faster, and faster. Both driving the other, higher towards release.

“Next I want to eat your sweet pussy while you choke on my big dick, and use a toy on my pussy again.” The feline Daemon declared barely seconds after they orgasmed together. It really had been too long since she’d been here at The Den, and she wanted it all.

“As you wish Grielania, I would love nothing more than to service you.” Clair gasped honestly even as she continued to cum around the higher Daemon’s still thrusting length. Time had no meaning where they were, and everyone here, even the lesser (worker) Daemon’s were in this for one thing. Pleasure, sins of the flesh in any form.

**~LGoG~**

The booth had become a bed, and Grie lay under Clairietta. The feline Daemon’s turgid length thrust up into the avian Daemon’s mouth while a substantial dildo was moved inside Grielania’s dewy cunt. The feline Daemon suckled at the avian Daemon’s slick folds. Her thumb rubbing at the stiff clit. Each suckle, each thrust had them both moaning. It wasn’t long before Grie shot cum deep into Clairietta’s throat. “Good girl, swallow it all.” Grielania purred as she bucked up hard. Then the feline Daemon lapped faster at the avian Daemon’s plush pussy. Grie’s thumb circling Clair’s stiff clit, making Clairietta soak her lips in turn.

Grielania had always been a bit of a glutton; not to mention a fan of variety. As such 2 new Daemon’s waited in her booth when she came back from the bar. A male feline Daemon, and a female rabbit Daemon. Grie practically purred in anticipation of the orgy of delights waiting for her. She was about to step forward to greet them. Only to be stopped by a tap on her shoulder, and a tentative throat clearing. 

Grielania wondered who was going to die tonight. 

**TBC...**


End file.
